John Martin (fan series)
Commander/Captain John Martin is the First Officer and then Commanding Officer of the UNSC Lexington and is the father of Lieutenant Kelly Martin and husband of Miranda Keyes-Martin. Family *Maria Martin (mother) *James Martin (father) *Brandon Martin (brother) *Elizabeth Martin (sister) *Miranda Keyes (wife) *Kelly Martin (daughter) *Felix Martin (son) Physical *Height: 5'11" *Eye color: Blue *Hair color: Blonde Early Life John Martin was born on Earth in 2514 in his hometown of Mobile, Alabama both his parents are in the UNSC and are both Admiral's, he had a wonderful Childhood with his family and they loved him very much and they spent a lot of time with him and prepared him for the UNSC for when he'll be old enough to join the United Space Command and then become an Admiral himself. UNSC Academy In 2534 he joined the United Nation Space Command at the age of 20 and graduated the Academy on Earth and was posted to a UNSC Paris-Class Heavy Frigate, where he gets the first taste of adventure. Patrol duties Holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the position of XO onboard the Heavy Frigate UNSC Franklin, when the Franklin was on patrol they came across an unknown Ship that wasn't UNSC design they escaped barely and warned UNSC the Human-Covenant War began. Covenant Conflict Open of War In 2535 he and his crew were called upon to combat a large Alien Fleet in orbit around Freedom's progress, and they made some progress till more of the enemy fleet came into the System and started beating the UNSC 12th Battle group to a bloody pupil. most of the ships escaped the site of combat, and the remaining ships stayed to give the other ships time to make the jump to Slipspace. But they were torn apart by the weapons of the Covenant, On the way to the Staging area the Fleet encounters a Covenant battle group waiting for them to come out of Slipspace, to destroy what's left of the Fleet but the UNSC Franklin along with others fought through the Covenant Forces and broke their main lines. Battle of Jericho Conflict in Sector 887 Relationships Julie Anna-Tyson John met Julie while his Ship the Franklin was in maintaince lay over and the two fell in love and had a baby girl named Nicole Tyson, John and Julie spent hours together with their little girl. When her Ship the UNSC Ronald Regan was Ambushed when John was waiting for her with Nicole to spend sometime together before he had to leave again but she never met them and John was sad about that when he heard she went MIA while on patrol. Miranda Keyes In 2549 John Martin met Miranda Keyes during the Human-Covenant Wars and the two became good friends and soon fell in love with each other after John got word that his wife was killed when her ship was ambushed by Covenant Forces close to Jericho 9. John was in a depressed mood to the point he almost wanted to quit the UNSC for good to raise Kelly but Miranda kept him from doing that and with the help of her and Jacob Keyes from time to time. Character Chorology Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Characters